Kevin's story
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -Hey. Kevin's the name- Life's the game. 27 at present- Welcome to my story. All of my life I always found that writing a 'diary' would be simply... pointless. Who has time for that? Who would want their life written down? Yet, as I sit on my deathbed- I find it a sort of sweet sanctuary. To share my life.- First part in new mini series 'My Story'. Kevin Lucas's story. (Jonas) xx


_A/N: Hey, I decided to make a mini series called 'My Story'. It will have lots of people's... well.. life story. I decided to write about Kevin first because I haven't written about him before xx. The next will be Nick, then some of the girls (their partners) and trust me, they will be very original, different stories :P. I don't know why I fancied writing this but this one was fun so.. ya. Really hope ya like it. Next part in the mini series, Nick's story, will come out soon. (There may even be a 'bonus' one with Joe's story)._

* * *

'**My Story' mini series- Part 1.**

**KEVIN'S STORY:**

* * *

Hey.

Kevin's the name- Life's the game.

27 at present-

Welcome to my story.

/

All of my life I always found that writing a 'diary' would be simply... pointless.

Who has time for that?

Who would _want _their life written down?

Yet, as I sit on my deathbed-

I find it a sort of sweet sanctuary.

To share my life.

* * *

I find no need in every little detail, so here are the highlights, so to say.

* * *

**1987, November 5th**

I was born on a reasonably cold day.

Rain was pouring down outside of the local hospital.

Dreary- low clouds and fog hung in the air.

My mother said it took hours of waiting, lying in the hospital, until I came out.

/

I almost died as soon as I was born.

They couldn't make me breathe.

My mother said she was so scared she would have to helplessly watch as my body turned blue and I died.

Yet, by some sort of miracle, I suddenly started breathing- though I _should_ have been dead by then.

My mother said she had never felt more relieved in her life.

* * *

**1989, August 15th**

I hate to have to recall this day, yet I feel it necessary...

My younger brother, Joe was born on this windy August day.

I remember feeling so excited when my parents drove off to the hospital.

I remember looking out of the window all day, my grandma close by my side, as we waited for them- my parents, to return.

Granted, I was only two years old yet I understood exactly what was happening.

And I remember every little detail.

/

It was around 8pm when my parents came back.

I woke up from my sleep as soon as I heard the front door open.

My bedroom was on the ground floor so I grabbed my teddy excitedly, so happy to finally meet my new brother.

I rushed out of the room and froze when I saw my mother crying in my father's arms.

There was no baby with them.

/

"Where is he?" I asked, confused, walking to my mother. "Why are you crying mommy?"

They looked at me, my mother still crying.

They looked heartbroken.

"Son," My dad let go of my mother and kneeled before me, so we were eye-level.

"He died when he came out of mommy. Your brother is now in heaven."

/

It took me a moment to process, yet when I did, I dropped my teddy and ran to my room, slamming the door and falling onto the bed.

* * *

**1992, September 16th**

My baby brother, Nicholas, or, as I loved to call him, Nicky, was born.

After the shock of Joe, I was not excited the day my parents left for the hospital.

At two years old, what happened to Joe dare I say scarred me.

At five, I was petrified to what may happen to Nick.

/

Yet, when they returned with a bright, bubbly, smiling child, my heart melted.

And my hope came back.

* * *

**1999, October 25th**

In the morning we started planning our outfits for halloween, Nicky and I.

At twelve, with Nick being seven, I felt happy.

The pain of losing Joe was long gone.

I had Nick.

That was all I needed.

/

He was the cutest, best little bro I could have asked for.

He was always up to play, always cheered me up when I was down and when I asked him if he could leave me alone because I was busy or something, he always grinned and obeyed my wishes.

I really loved him so much.

Life felt perfect.

/

It breaks my heart, truly, to have to write down the events of this October day.

For I was twelve, I was in middle school, unlike Nick who was in primary school.

Ok, my parents always dropped off Nick and his best friend, Sterling at school in the morning and Sterling's parents dropped Nick home after school (which was ideal for mother and father worked late, plus Sterling lived close to us.).

/

On this day, what I am told to believe is Melony, Sterling's mother, wasn't there to pick up Nick.

She left a message on our answer-machine at home which mother and father didn't listen to until _after _work.

Anyway, Sterling was sick and wasn't at school.

When Sterling was sick before, Nick was still brought home by Melony, so poor little Nick stood outside of school after school and waited.

/

A man came to Nick, claiming he was Sterling's father, Melony's husband.

Now, Nick had never met Sterling's father, for Melony and him had divorced.

Nick, however, didn't know this, assuming Sterling's father was always working or something.

So, when this claimed to be Sterling's father, Nick was more than happy to ride in his car, totally trusting him.

/

That was the last we saw of my brother.

After all these years we still don't know if he is dead, alive, safe, hurt or anything.

I will never forget that day though, October 25th, 1999.

/

The day I started hating the world.

* * *

**2004, March 7th.**

Ever since I lost Nick, I lost trust.

Apart from my parents, learning to trust others, such as my friends, were harder than you could ever imagine.

Only one of my friends- best friend, Zac, I truly trusted.

/

This day, the world seemed to be ever colder.

I heard the doorbell ring as I was eating my dinner- cold pasta, alone in the empty house. 6:00pm.

I open the door to flashing lights, sirens- I remember feeling my heart stop.

Oh no.

/

My parents. A car crash. _Dead._

Those words hung on my lips.

They hung on my lips as I walked into the care home.

They hung on my lips as I was fostered.

They hang on my lips this very day.

* * *

**2008, July 17th**

I was still living with my foster family.

They never were really family to me, more.. friends.

They seemed to understand.

My foster parents had two children of their own, both in their thirties now.

Mark and Rachel.

They were... nice.

/

Ever since Joe, Nick, my parents- My heart had been truly shattered. Scarred. Battered. Beaten.

I sometimes found simply dragging myself out of bed in the morning painfully hard.

/

It was only when I met Danielle, things started looking a more hopeful.

I was walking along the street, hands deep in my pockets, when I collided into a body.

I looked down to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, laughing, her body lying on the cold ground.

Helping her up, I instantly apoligised.

/

Before I even knew what was happening I was buying her an ice-cream and together we walked around the city, talking.

My life was never the same since that day I met her.

My life was never the same...

* * *

**2010, December 25th**

I proposed to my gorgeous girlfriend, Danielle, on this snowy christmas day.

My heart stopped for a moment, as I was hit with silence.

Then I heard a squeal and felt Danielle jumping on me, leaving kisses on my cheeks as she repeated yes over and over.

I laughed, spinning her around.

I never grinned so much in my life.

* * *

**2011, September 15th**

This day I will never forget.

I requested Danielle if we could get married on either August 16th or September 15th.

She said September would give us more time to plan everything, so I agreed.

/

She asked me why those specific days, in which I replied.

"Honouring my brothers. August for Joe's birth month.16th for Nick's birth date. Or, September for Nick's birth month and the 15th for Joe's birth date." In that moment, I swear I almost cried...

/

The wedding was truly one of the greatest experiences of my life.

In that moment, I really forgot all of the pain, as I watched Danielle, blushing, walking down the aisle in her gorgeous white wedding dress.

I can't even explain how much I love Danielle, to this day still.

She is all I could need now.

She's all I got.

* * *

**2013, February 2nd**

The words echoed in my mind.

Miscarriage.

Danielle had a... miscarriage.

/

I swear, when the words left her lips, my heart stopped beating.

Danielle was in tears when telling me.

We-we had been so happy about having a child, already discussing names.

If it was a boy: Adam Jerry Lucas, in honour of Joe (Joe's middle name being Adam) and Nick (Nick's middle name being Jerry.).

If it was a girl: Shantel Lucas, in honour of Danielle's mother, Shantel, who died giving birth to Danielle...

-We like honouring people, so it seems.-

/

As I heard this, all of these horrible memories of Joe rushed through my brain.

That night, almost twenty four years ago... The excitement, the confusion, the pain... the scars.

/

That day I did exactly what I did on the night Joe never came home- dropped what was in my hand, ran to my bedroom, slammed the door and fell onto the bed... just like a child would act.

I couldn't help it.

The scars had returned. They all returned...

* * *

**2014, June 5th**

The news hit me like a ton of bricks.

Danielle held my hand tight, tears filling her normally sweet, bright eyes.

"Cancer..." I whispered, as the doctor looked apologetically.

"Six months to live..." I whispered again, fear paralyzing me. I locked eyes with Danielle.

"Sweetie," Her voice cracked, as tears fell. I pulled her into my embrace, hugging like I would never let go.

I didn't want to let go.

I only had six more months on this earth, the best way I can imagine spending them is with Danielle in my arms...

* * *

**2014, November 5th**

My life has been... well... I guess you know now.

This is me.

This is my story.

As I lie in this hospital bed, twenty seven years after I was born- I think it was a sickly sweet coincidence this is the exact room, in the same hospital in which I was born in, I can feel I barely have minutes left.

After sharing my story, I feel ok with leaving this earth.

I feel some form of relief.

/

Don't you guys think my life was awful, for I do not think it like that at all.

This is the only life I have ever known.

This life is me.

/

I just want you all to know, Danielle has made my life the best thing it could, after everything.

When I felt like giving up, she came and lit up my world.

I would truly have given up without her.

And now, I can finally be with Joe, mother, father- and possibly even Nick, for all I know.

/

In heaven.

_The end._


End file.
